the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Trident of Poseidon
The Trident of Poseidon is the signature weapon of Poseidon, the god of the sea. It is a three pronged spear with thick energy bolts surging through it. There is an attachment for Poseidon's trident on his throne, where one would expect a fishing pole on a mortal fisherman's chair. Poseidon wields his trident on a number of occasions. During the contest with Athena over the possession of Attica, Poseidon strikes the Acropolis with the trident to produce a well of seawater. In a similar myth Poseidon strikes the ground with trident to produce a horse for mankind, while his rival Athena produces an olive tree. The oldest coins of Poseidonia from the 6th century BC depict trident wielded by Poseidon in his right hand, similar to Zeus's thunderbolt. In another myth, Poseidon creates a spring or springs with the strike of his trident to reward Amymone for her encounter with him. In a version of another myth Poseidon wields his trident to scare off a satyr who tries to rape Amymone after she mistakenly hits him with a hunting spear. There is also a myth where Poseidon touches the island of Delos with his trident, affixing it firmly to the sea floor Through the trident, Poseidon has the ability to control the ocean, making tsunamis and waves, shake the earth, and shatter any object. It can also project massive beams of blue lightning that can transform targets or even outright destroy what it hits. It is shown that when he hits a sea monster, it transforms into a goldfish. The trident is shown to be powerful enough to instantly destroy a giant squid, which was "larger than any skyscraper", dissolving it like "food coloring". It is also said that earthquakes are caused when Poseidon strikes his trident into the ground. That is why Poseidon is called "The Earthshaker". Furthermore, since he also uses his Trident to call up sea storms, Poseidon is also referred to as "The Stormbringer." The Trident was also one of the few godly weapons to significantly injure Typhon himself during the Olympians' final battle with him. Capabilities of Poseidon's Trident In myth, among the capabilities of the trident, it is told that Poseidon could use it to manipulate the water and entire oceans, and/or to control sea life on most of its forms and cause the skies to blacken or clear. Poseidon's Symbol of Power, the mighty trident was the second weapon created by the 3 Elder Cyclopes, and is rivaled in power only by Hades' helm and Zeus' Master Bolt. Through the Trident, Poseidon has a host of awe-striking abilities: *Divine Weapon **Indestructible Item **Catastrophic Explosion/Blast: **Divine Magic ***'Advanced Hydrokinesis': The foremost ability the Trident gave Poseidon was control over all bodies of water with a potency rivaling that of Oceanus. Poseidon could easily and instantly change the motion and state of any body of water, from the shallow seas to the deepest depths of the ocean. Ability to control any body of water, create water elementals, speed ships and other water vehicles with water, create fogs and storms of high intensity, summon waves of water to propel him at great speeds, and create earthquakes by increasing water pressure. ****'Hydrogenesis': Poseidon could create water from the power of the Trident. As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, when Poseidon first received the Trident, he tested its power by creating a miniature hurricane in the middle of Tartarus (where there was no natural water). He continued to use this ability, notably using it to create a geyser of salt water in Athens. ****'Aquatic Transmutation': A weapon of immense power with a connection to the sea, Poseidon can utilize his Trident to transmute just about any object into a sea related object, or a powerful monster into a docile sea creature. This is best shown in The Last Olympian, when he transforms a sizable sea monster into a goldfish. Also, when Percy sat on Poseidon's throne, Poseidon said, "If I hadn't looked before I blasted, you would be a puddle of sea water". ****Water (element) ****The stronger power to remove all demons, devils, dark/evil ones, dark/demonic/evil entities, Infinite Satans/Lucifers, Anti-Gods, Fallen Angels & dark/evil spirits out of the bodies (including body parts, fluids, blood, hair, finger/toe nails & organs), guts, hearts, minds, eyes, ears, noses, mouths & souls of mortals & immortals. It can also strip them of all of their powers (physical, mental/psychological & immortal/spiritual) for more than 700 million centuries. ***Advanced Atmokinesis: With the Trident, Poseidon can create massive storms. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Poseidon is said to have felt "the power of storms" humming through the three pronged spear upon receiving it. During the Titan War, he used it to call up and create massive storms to ransack the Titans, especially in the final battle. Due to his ability summon hurricanes, tornadoes, and tidal waves with the Trident, Poseidon would be dubbed "The Stormbringer." ****Air (element) ****The stronger power to remove all demons, devils, dark/evil ones, dark/demonic/evil entities Infinite Satans/Lucifers, Anti-Gods, Fallen Angels & dark/evil spirits out of the bodies (including body parts, fluids, blood, hair, finger/toe nails & organs), guts, hearts, minds, eyes, ears, noses, mouths & souls of mortals & immortals. It can also strip them of all of their powers (physical, mental/psychological & immortal/spiritual) for more than 700 million centuries. ***'Geokinesis': Another ability granted to Poseidon through the Trident was the ability to shake the earth and shatter any object by driving his spear into the ground or said object. Due to this, Poseidon was also hailed as the "Earthshaker." In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Poseidon is credited with using the Trident to summon many earthquakes throughout the Titan War. ****Advanced Earthquake Generation ****Geogenesis: ****Earth (element) ****The stronger power to remove all demons, devils, dark/evil ones, dark/demonic/evil entities Infinite Satans/Lucifers, Anti-Gods, Fallen Angels & dark/evil spirits out of the bodies (including body parts, fluids, blood, hair, finger/toe nails & organs), guts, hearts, minds, eyes, ears, noses, mouths & souls of mortals & immortals. It can also strip them of all of their powers (physical, mental/psychological & immortal/spiritual) for more than 700 million centuries. ***Advanced Energy Blasts ***Electrokinesis ***Sea-Life Manipulation ***'Divine Slaying': Poseidon’s Trident is more than strong enough, more than tough enough, more than fierce enough & more than powerful enough to infinitely slaughter all of the demons, devils, Fallen Angels, Satanists, ‘The Evils of every inhabitant planet, including Earth’, Evil/Unholy Ghosts, Dark/Evil/Demonic Entities, Evil Giants/Titans, The Left, humanity’s dark/darker/evil traits, Islam, Unicron (Primus’ enemy), Detronians (including Decepticons, Insecticons & Predacons), Apokoliptians, Lucifer/Satan, Infinite Lucifers/Satans, The Darkness, Evil Gods, Lords of Shadow, Armies of Satan, Anti-Gods, the original sins, Satan Pantheon / 7 rulers of Hell, etc. ***Lie Detection: Poseidon’s Trident can detect lies & force beings (mortal & immortal) to tell the truth while preventing them from lying. ***'Raw Divine Power': One of the three most powerful weapons in existence, the Trident carries immense raw power. In addition to utilizing the Trident's elemental powers, Poseidon can also channel the raw energies of the Trident into a devastating blue energy blast. This is best shown in The Last Olympian, where a Poseidon instantly destroys a giant squid that was "larger than any skyscraper" with an energy blast, dissolving it "like food coloring." Furthermore, Poseidon's trident was the first weapon to significantly injure Typhon (who had barely staggered from a hit from the Master Bolt). ***'Mystic Beams' - (Protruding from the trident) It's been constantly depicted that lights or lasers of many colors with many of their own attributes from healing, damaging, cursing and granting. ****It can also psychologically/mentally & spiritually open the eyes & ears of mortal hearts, minds, guts & souls. It can do the same thing for immortals too, & revive God & Jesus Christ’s powers, abilities & wisdom/intelligence like never before. ****Piercing Beam Emission ***'Mystic Formation' - A unique power to transform objects, willing subjects, and even the wielder, to any desired form with added abilities. ***Absolute Invisibility ***Wrath Embodiment ***Immune to all forms of Divinity Nullification & Divine Power Negation. ***Divine Energy Absorption ***Divine Power Absorption **Gamma-Ray Burst Immunity/Absorbing **Poseidon’s Physiology **Transcendent Weaponry Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Divine Category:Mythology Category:Greek